


Every single day

by thefatesallow (comewhatmay)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, love love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comewhatmay/pseuds/thefatesallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds out about the "surprise" proposal.</p>
<p>5x01 reaction fic! Set on the morning before the car scene with Burt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every single day

**Author's Note:**

> Feelsy schmop, lots of mental musings, a self-indulgent excess of spooning and a whole lot of Kurt Hummel in love <3
> 
> This fic is set mid-5x01, on the morning of the surprise proposal! Hope you enjoy xo

 

 Links: **[Tumblr](http://thefatesallow.tumblr.com/post/62988172874/fic-every-single-day)** ,  **[Livejournal](http://thefatesallow.livejournal.com/2482.html)**

* * *

 

Kurt wakes to muted early-morning light and the warm scent of Blaine wrapped around him like a blanket.

He smiles.

This spring break was more perfect than he could’ve imagined. It is amazing how just two weeks ago he was so scared of losing his only living parent, and so lost and alone without Blaine by his side. Yet here he is now, his dad with a cleaner bill of health than he had dared to even hope for and reunited with Blaine for seventy-two hours as of this morning.

Seventy-two perfect, glorious hours.

Kurt was planning that reunion ever since he promised Blaine he’d stay behind for Regionals. The fact that the moment of their reunion was a large, public make-out at the very place where he was once dumpster-tossed just made it that much better. And the fact that Blaine brought it up first at their picnic and Kurt got to tease while Blaine wheedled and squirmed, before he agreed to be boyfriends again was just an added bonus and –

…They are boyfriends again.

Kurt feels his face split in that uncontrollable grin he’s been sporting for the last three days and his toes curl against the mattress. He still can’t believe they’re doing this, that they are _them_ again. That he can love Blaine, the way he has yearned to for months now with, no regrets and no pretences. Just love. Just them.

Them. Us. Oh, how he loves those words.

He shuffles forward, burying his face in the curls at the nape of Blaine’s neck. Blaine lets out a soft puff of breath and moves a little in Kurt’s arms before settling back into sleep again.

God, Kurt has missed this. He has missed being wrapped around Blaine, not just for sex (though he loves that too, he loves that a _lot_ ). He has missed just lying there, so safe with Blaine safe in his arms.

They hadn’t had time for this at Mr.Schue’s not-wedding, when everything was so quick and fast and _hard_ , full of urgency and seizing the moment. And Kurt hadn’t been ready for the intimacy of this then either, a part of him still hurt and wanting some distance between them, however much it was coated in pretense.

But now they are together again, the chasm grown between them bridged stone by painful stone through communication and time. They are here and together and _boyfriends_.

They had gone on their official Last First Date _finally_ last night, after two days of missed chances. Blaine had seemed to be perpetually busy over the past few days.

But last night was perfect. Sitting across from Blaine at their favourite booth in Breadstix, watching Blaine’s eyes sparkle in the candlelight , the love shining out of them, taking his hand between his own, feeling Blaine’s knuckles under his thumb, going home with Blaine for the night to the same room where they’d done this for the first time and spending it together. Taking their time, no hurry, no walls between them body and soul. Just _them_.

And waking up spooned around Blaine, feet tangling, fingers intertwined where their hands rest against Blaine’s tummy.

Kurt loves spooning around Blaine. He never expected he’d love being the big spoon so much. Whenever he fantasised about his future boyfriend before he met Blaine, it was always someone bigger than him. Taller. Someone who could make him feel warm and safe and loved, by wrapping him up in their tall, muscled body, like all the magazines said the ideal significant other should be.

What he never imagined was that being wrapped _around_ someone, keeping _them_ secure in his arms, is what would make him feel the safest, and most connected and loved in the world.

But no, it isn’t just because it’s anyone. It’s because this is _Blaine_.

Blaine in his arms, their bodies slotting together like he was made for Kurt, his curls brushing Kurt’s nose when he moved his head. His lean, muscled legs tangled with Kurt’s, stopping just right over Kurt’s foot, keeping his cold feet warm. His small waist curving so perfectly for Kurt to place his arm around him. His hands, their fingers tangled securely, even in sleep. So perfect, he could’ve been _made_ for Kurt.

Kurt has _missed_ this.

He just lays there, revelling in the closeness he’s craved so much, in Blaine’s scent, his warmth. He only has so long left, he has to be on a flight back to New York late today afternoon. He plans to store up on as much of _Blaine_ as he can before he leaves.

A muffled buzzing noise comes from somewhere beyond their bed.

Kurt pauses in his nuzzling of Blaine’s neck, blinking. The mound of his and Blaine’s clothes, discarded in their haste last night a few feet to the right of the bed, buzzes again before silencing. Oh, a text on one of their phones.

He cranes his neck to note the time, it is 6.14 a.m. Whoever is texting this goddamn early in the morning can wait. Kurt Hummel plans to spend at least the next thirty minutes thoroughly cuddling his boyfriend.

( _Boyfriend. It just feels so right._ )

But then the phone buzzes again. And again. And again.

Kurt looks up as a fourth text comes through in as many minutes. He wants to ignore it, but life always has a way of throwing a curveball at him just when things are perfect. And things have been pretty darn perfect for three days now. All his worries try to surface again, and he tamps them viciously down, unwrapping himself from around Blaine to get the phone, which buzzes with a fifth text.

He immediately feels bereft and hastens to fish out the offending object so he can run back to the warmth of Blaine’s body.  The phone that is buzzing is Blaine’s. Kurt’s own phone only has one cryptic text from Isabelle about some turquoise Tom Ford blazer ensemble she just _had_ to send him ASAP and how she hopes he’ll put it to good use.

Put it to good use…? During what, his trip to the airport?

Kurt shakes his head, bemused. Isabelle is the best fairy godmother he could’ve asked for, but she is also insane.

Blaine’s phone in his hand buzzes yet again.

Kurt’s not going to pry this early into their re-relationship, and he’s about to drop it back down when he sees his own father’s name flash on Blaine’s phone screen.

Huh?

He swipes the screen open and opens the text from Burt, curious.

**From: Mr. Hummel**

_Hey Anderson, you gotta send him home first if you want me to get him back to you again. I call dibs on breakfast with Kurt today, buddy._

What? Blaine’s not coming to the airport with them, what does Burt mean “get him back to you again”?

Kurt stares at the text, half of him puzzled over what the heck is going on and the other half buzzing happily over the casual, playful camaraderie between his boyfriend and his father. It’s something that never fails to send warmth coursing through him, every time he witnesses it.

Blaine’s phone buzzes again and Kurt absently opens it, still thinking about Burt’s text.

**From: Sam**

_we could only get 3 boxs of rose petals this last minute ur gonna have to save it for the staircase instead of streaming them over kurt the whole way like you wanted_

**From: Sam**

_which wouldnt have worked out anyways we SO didnt have time to find a circus performer to strap down from the ceiling and fly over you guys_

Kurt is just staring, mouth slightly open. Rose petals? _Circus performers_? What on earth…?

Kurt scrolls down through the texts, trying to figure out what’s happening.

**From: Rachel Berry**

_Isabelle sent in a suit when she heard!!!!! We’ve told Burt to somehow make sure Kurt’s wearing it when he brings him!!!!! You know Kurt’ll murder us all if he’s underdressed for THIS. It’s going to be so beautiful, I’m so happy for you guys!!!!!_

Well, that is a Rachel Berry on crack if he ever saw one. But _what is Blaine planning?_ It is something big, that much Kurt could see. Something so big, all his family and friends have been roped into it.

**From: Noah Puckerman**

_sry to be missing ur proposal bro. totally wanna be there but dont think i can make it. sending you my puckasaurus  charm to woo my boy kurt. make me proud, anderson_

Kurt stops breathing.

…Proposal?

The phone slips from his nerveless fingers and drops with a _flump_ on top of their mound of clothes, where it continues buzzing.

Kurt doesn’t even notice as he stares vacantly at the wall opposite him.

_Proposal?!_

Kurt quietly moves to the bed and lays back down, staring at the ceiling and trying not to completely freak out. Blaine rolls over in sleep and wraps around him like an octopus, burying his face in Kurt’s neck and humming appreciatively.

Kurt’s internal freak-out settles a little, calms. Washes with that peace only being with Blaine brings him. He strokes the sleep-warm skin of Blaine’s back and blinks at the ceiling.

A year ago, finding out about a secret surprise proposal would’ve sent him into paroxysms of excitement and happiness. He would’ve hardly been able to _contain_ himself, would’ve bounced around in a frenzy of delight, would’ve already known exactly what he was going to say.

Now though, he isn’t so sure. And it has nothing to do with doubt about Blaine.

Kurt loves Blaine. He _loves_ Blaine, more than he can ever see himself love anyone. More than he ever believed it possible for a person to love someone.

And he knows Blaine loves _him_ , loves him like he’s the most treasured, perfect thing. Blaine makes him feel so wanted, so _precious_. So safe and connected and loved. In spite of everything that happened, the hard road they walked through, those feelings are still something only Blaine has ever given him. He doesn’t think anyone else can make him feel like Blaine makes him feel, doesn’t want anyone else _trying_. He knows like never before that this is _it_ , that they are forever.

But. But but _but_.

They are just so young. Their youth never seemed a trouble to Kurt _before_ , wasn’t something he even bothered acknowledging, so safe in the trust of _them_. But this year, distance and heartbreak forced him to look it in the eye, forced him to take off the rose-tinted glasses through which he viewed their love, viewed their life together.

And now he sees the cracks, sees the tears and the struggles that lie ahead of them, as much as the happiness and the love.

And he is scared. He doesn’t know what to do.

Life has a way of throwing a curveball at Kurt Hummel when he least expects it.

He can feel Blaine waking up next to him, his lashes brushing against the soft skin of Kurt’s collar bone. Blaine kisses his chest, looks up with that _smile_ , and Kurt feels his world knocked off-kilter, all the air in the room disappears. Every time, even now after so long, Blaine takes his breath away.

“Hey,” Blaine says sweetly, sleepily.

“Hey,” Kurt says, smiling, his heart squeezing with too much emotion.

Blaine’s phone buzzes again in the silence. Blaine’s head snaps to attention, going from sleepy warm bundle sprawled over Kurt to the energetic young man he is to the world and Kurt just watches him as he scrambles off the bed and fetches his phone.

Blaine’s biting his lip as he scrolls through the texts and doing that shifty-shuffle thing he does when he’s trying to keep something secret from Kurt.

In spite of himself, despite the situation, Kurt can’t help it. Blaine is so adorable, he just wants to giggle and smoosh him right there and tell him “I _know_ , honey.”

Instead he settles for just giggling and smooshing Blaine, and planting a warm, wet smack of a kiss on his mouth. Blaine grins at him like sunlight and Kurt grins back, heart fluttering just to _be_ with him again, before bending down to collect his clothes and heading for the bathroom.

He’ll just focus on getting back to his house for now. He’ll make a plan for what he’s going to do once he gets there.

*

Back in his old room, he finds the exquisite turquoise suit Isabelle and Rachel were talking about in their texts, sent with matching loafers. He runs a finger over it, marvelling at its beauty and thinks. And thinks and thinks.

His dad hovers over him all morning, sending him heart-brimming stares of pride and love and clucking around him like a mother hen. Kurt snorts to himself.

Even if he hadn’t known what was going on, he’d have probably figured it out from his dad’s aimless shuffling.

And then the time comes for him to head to the “airport”. Kurt  pulls on the beautiful suit, sweeps his hair into an elegant coif. Pins his mother’s old stonework heart brooch to his lapel, climbs into aqua loafers. Represses an eye roll when his dad pops into his room and gives an obvious sigh of relief over escaping the dangerous duty of suggesting what Kurt should wear.

His dad says he’s going to go get the car started and after another too-emotional look at Kurt, trundles off down the stairs. Kurt stares at the mirror, giving his hair one last sweep. No matter what’s in store for him, he’s definitely going to at least look fabulous for it.

He still doesn’t know what to think or what to do or what he’s going to say.

All he knows is that he loves Blaine and Blaine loves him.

But maybe.

Maybe their love is all he needs to know.


End file.
